Creativity Wiki:Image and file policy
The Creativity Wiki has adopted this Image and File Policy to apply to all images, videos, audio clips and other files uploaded to The Creativity Wiki. This is done to ensure an adherence to wiki standards and rules, and to ensure that each file uploaded is copyright compliant. General Rules # Files uploaded to The Sims Wiki may not contain profanity, adult content, or subject matter inappropriate for a general audience. Violation of this rule is considered Vandalism, and it will be handled accordingly. # File names should be written to describe, as best as possible, the subject of the file being uploaded (See file name blacklist below). # Files uploaded must be legal to upload under copyright law and must contain accurate copyright and license information. This requirement and consequences of not adhering to it is expanded upon under copyright requirements below. # Files uploaded should be relevant to The Sims Wiki or to a personal project on the wiki. Files uploaded for personal projects (such as work on a User Page) should be kept to a minimum and should utilize Public Domain (i.e. non-copyrighted) material as much as possible. # Files uploaded should be used on an appropriate article or page as soon as they are uploaded. Unused files will be subject to deletion. File name blacklist In order to avoid generic or non-descriptive file names, the following filenames are prohibited: * Files starting with the word 'Screenshot' * Files starting with the word 'Image' Additional file names may be added as needed. Additionally, note that files may be renamed if their original name is too generic. Copyright requirements Any user that uploads files to The Creativity Wiki must adhere to Copyright requirements. 1. Uploaded files must be given the proper license. Licenses are selected through a drop-down menu, or can be added as templates manually. If an uploading user cannot find the proper license for the file they are uploading, they should contact an administrator for assistance. 2. Files must be used in accordance with the Fair Use Doctrine. United States Copyright Law holds jurisdiction over files uploaded to The Creativity Wiki (The Creativity Wiki is a part of the Wikia network, which is based in the USA). Copyright Law generally protects the holder of the copyright from misuse of their work by third parties. However, the law allows the limited use of copyrighted material, provided some conditions are met. As a result, all files uploaded to The Creativity Wiki must adhere to these standards: * Files uploaded may not be used in a way that will produce financial profit for the uploading user or for The Creativity Wiki * Files uploaded may not detract from the ability of the copyright holder to profit from the copyrighted work(s) * Files uploaded must be used for an artistic, critical or educational purpose * Files uploaded should, if possible, be an insignificantly small portion of the overall copyrighted work Note that files which are in the public domain are not copyrighted and, as such, may be used without adherence to Fair Use requirements. However, it is the uploading user's responsibility to determine whether a file is or is not within the public domain. Copyrighted files marked as public domain may be deleted unless proper copyright information is provided. Copyright policy enforcement Copyright is a complicated issue, and very often, rules may be broken without the intent of the uploading user. The following guidelines attempt to address this issue with fairness towards the uploading user, while still adhering to the necessary laws. Note that the following exists as a guide only, and administrators may make decisions regarding warnings, blocks and other actions on a case-by-case basis. :First issue - An administrator should contact the uploading user and inform them of the Copyright requirements, including any specific rule included there that was broken. If possible, the administrator should also correct the uploading user's error, or assist the user in correcting it themselves. :Second issue - An administrator should issue a formal warning regarding non-adherence to Copyright requirements. The administrator may choose whether or not to assist in correcting the error, informing the uploading user how to correct the error, or in deleting the file(s). :Third issue - An administrator may place a user on Editing Restriction, prohibiting them from uploading files for a set length of time, or may issue additional warnings or a block. All files uploaded by the uploading user that do not comply with Copyright requirements should be deleted. :Fourth and subsequent issues - Administrators should take appropriate escalating action in handling users that continue non-compliance with Copyright requirements. Files uploaded by these users that do not comply with Copyright requirements should be deleted. Category:Important